Love Live! New Story
by edward57
Summary: This storyline love live is different from the original, not really different from the original. I see most of fanfic in here is only change little bit storyline from the original. So, I'm trying something new in here. I don't know it was good or not, but it's your choice. Well, do not need chit chat again, Let's go. μ's music start!
1. prologue

**Um...** **hi all, this is the first fanfic I made. I know there may be quite a lot of errors in it. So please forgive me, I'm maybe bad in the making. So the last one I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of the characters other than the OC.**

 **Chapter 0**

 **Prologue**

My name is Shiro Kagaya, 15 years old. I had graduated from high school together with my childhood friend, Kinohara Itsuki. My friends and I, after junior high school, we plan to enter into the same senior high school. Fortunately, I have an acquaintance of my mother. She is principal of a high school. People says or rumors I heard about the school, its was pretty good and I've heard good students. And the high school named _ **Otonokizaka High School**_. I've heard a lot of comparing male students and female _1/9_ or maybe less (yeah, I know it's weird). And Kinohara and I decided to enroll in the school next year.

"Hey, Shiro. "Kinohara call.

"What? "

We are now in the park, sitting on a stool with a can of ' _lait_ ' in our hands.

"Otonokizaka High School are you talking about yesterday ... What kind of school? "He asked.

Hear Kinohara said it, I realized that I entered the school, Otonokizaka High school. I... have never been there once, not rather see it just never when we have already signed up to the school.

"Well...The school is nice, spacious, beautiful, and much more. "I replied with a confident face (of course I lied, if I'm honest to say ' _do not know_ ' I think he would be very angry to me).

"Heh... I've never seen what the school does, but if you say that, my imagination about the school was wonderful." Kinohara said with a smile.

"Ahahaha..." I laughed doubtfully.

"Shiro, are you free tomorrow? " Kinohara asked me while look at me with a happy face.

Umm... Tomorrow... Tomorrow is Sunday, of course I'm free. But... I felt there was something wrong about the question.

"Yes, why? "

"Hah! Incidentally if you tomorrow free. I want you to show me school named Otonokizaka High School. Can you? "He said.

"Oh ... Ok." The word (From my mouth). ' _Nnnnnnoooooooo!_ ' (From my heart). I knew my hunch is correct. Now I, Shiro Kagaya, had some problems. Firstly, I feel bad already lied to him that the school is good, and I panicked what if school is bad? Of course I'm finished beaten by my friend. Secondly, I do not know where the school is located, what happens if I just said another high school as a high school Otonokizaka? I said in my heart. _'forecast says the zodiac Pisces will be lucky today, damn forecast. The forecast lied to me_ '. Well, even though I never believed that the name ' _Divination_ ' ( **any** ).

 **Well , until it had its prologue, hope you enjoy it. And I want to know if you want the story to continue or not. So I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, all. Today I upload another fanfiction, Love Live. In this story there is some long flashback, cause i'm try to make as detail as i can. So, hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of the characters other than the OC.**

 **Story 1**

 **Otonokizaka High School (Chapter 1)**

 _The next day_...

Now, at 09:03. I and three little girls were waiting to take Kinohara to Otonokizaka High School we were talking about.

 _Flash back_...

"Yosh, Shiro. Don't forget! Tomorrow we will meet here again at 09.00, for Otonokizaka High School." Kinohara says with a smile excitedly.

"Yes, yes, all right." I replied. _'Did he think I senile_?'

"Hehe... Well, see you tomorrow!" He went with a wave of his hand.

Well, now it's time to go, it's already quite late at night. On the way home, I was haunted by the fear that I could feel in my whole body. ' _Oh no_ ... _what should I do_...' I thought. And an idea arose in my head, and the idea is to ask Otonokizaka High School principals. Yes, that's the idea that when it was over my head. I hurried home to call her. Arriving at home...

"I'm home." I said, fatigue cause running.

(AU: I use 'Oni – chan ' cause I fell more comfortable. )

"Ah! Oni - chan, welcome back! " Replied by my little sister, Akira. "Hmm... what's up, Oni - chan? Anyway, it looks like you in hurry. " She seemed worried.

"Well, it's nothing. Akira, where is Maru? " I asked her.

"Maru? Maybe he's in the kitchen. "

"Oh okay. Thank you! " I answered with a run to the kitchen.

Arriving at the kitchen, I looked around my kitchen is spacious and clean shiny. And there, I saw a familiar figure.

"Maru ? " While approaching the figures.

He turned back towards me. There he was tidying up the kitchen with a rag in his hand.

"Ah... young master. You're home? "He asked. "What is it, young master? It seems like you're in hurry." He adds with a worried face.

"It's nothing." My breath was cut as hastily rushed to home. "Maru, Do you know the phone number belongs, the principal of Otonokizaka High School? " I continued.

"The phone number Otonokizaka high school principals? " He turned to ask. I nodded.

"Oh...You mean, phone numbers Minami - san? Of course, young master! "And he said proudly.

We also headed the guest chamber where my phone is. And there is Akira doing her homework. When Maru and I approached the house phone, then Maru ask me.

"Young master, there is a need what's called Minami - san? "

"Well, something about the school. " I replied. Actually, I felt bad call someone last night, seriously.

Maru also enter a phone number ( **Maybe** ) and Maru gave the phone to me. When it is connected, long enough to await the call was raised, though so eventually the phone was picked up by someone who was at home Minami - san. _Well_ , someone at her home.

"Yes, good night. " Greetings from someone to me.

From the voice seemed like someone was a girl and... I seem to know this voice. "Good night, I Shiro Kagaya. Can I speak with Minami - san? " I asked.

"Sorry, she is sleep already. If I may know there is a need what you call? I can convey your message if you want. " And she said kindly.

"Ahhh... I see, that's too bad. "I said, disappointed because know that someone who could save me was already sleep in her home with delish. "Then, can convey to Minami - san about tomorrow could meet me at 7:00 in her house? "

"All right, I will convey to her your message. Is that your message? "She asked.

"Yes, I guess just that my message. Well then, good night! "

Then I hung up the phone and sighed "Ah, How unfortune. "

"Oni - chan, you're good right? You look like someone cares. " Akira asked, looking worried.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." I said with my eyes closed. ' _No way she said I like cares. As if she mocking me,damn it Akira_! '.

I was into my room located on the floor 2. After changing clothes, I drop myself onto my bed is soft. I can not stop thinking about what will happen tomorrow. And there is something hounding, Who people are phoned last ya? Aides? Her daughter? Her husband? Wait, her husband? I guess that no way. Unconsciously I fell asleep.

 _The next day_...

"Oni - chan! Get up! Breakfast is ready! "

* _Yawn_ * I was awakened by Akira shouting very loudly until all parts of the house heard. I was heading down to the floor of the breakfast.

"Oh, Oni - chan! Good morning! Come on, we had breakfast together. " Akira said it with zeal. I felt she wanted something from me.

"Morning... Akira, not like usual once you wake up earlier than me, what happen? " I asked her because she usually woke up late than me.

"Hehe, not whether if at all - I got up earlier than you? "She replied with a beautiful smile. " And Oni – chan why you wake up this late? You're tired? "She continued.

"What?... Daylight? What time is it now? " I asked while eating my breakfast.

"Now at... 6:55!" She replied.

"Oh... It's Sunday after all, and also vacation graduation is also unfinished. " I answered calmly.

"... Oh, that's right. Hey Oni - chan, today will you take me Akihabara? "She asked me.

"Akihabara? " ' _Oh_ , _that's right_ , _long time I do not go there_ '. "Well, I had not been there, after all, I do not have anything else." I said with a little smile.

"Yay! "She yelled. "Hey, Oni - chan? "She asked softly. "Hmm? "I replied that drinking a glass of water.

"Yesterday, who are you calling to? Because you're yesterday after calling your face turned pale. "She continued.

 _Brrrrfffff_! I sprayed water I drank. Listen to what Akira told me, I ran to my room to change clothes, take a jacket and my favorite scarf, and run down again and put on shoes.

"Eh? Oni - chan, where are you going? " Akira with a curious face.

"Minami – san house! " I replied with a flash. "See you later! " I waved my hand towards Akira.

 _'Not good! It's Already at 07:07, I hope I'm not too late getting there_ 'I muttered, looking at my watch. I kept running and running up there, within my house with home Minami - san is not too far. Finally, I arriving at Minami – san house. Arriving there, I was glued to the home Minami - san. Her home has not changed one bit the last time I saw it. I shook my head to focus on what my goal to come here. I also pressed the intercom located near the gate.

"Yes, residence Minami. With whom am I speaking? " Someone said from intercom.

This sound ... The last port of call yesterday. "Ehh... I Shiro Kagaya. Is Minami - san's inside? "

"...Oh! Shiro – kun, huh? Please come in! She is now inside. "

I opened the gate to enter, and, once I knock her porch door, "Hello? May I come in? ".

"Come in the door is not locked anyway." Answered someone on the inside.

I open the door and enter, in I looked around. ' _From the outside the house is not changed but, on the inside everything changed._ '

"Shiro - kun, please sit down." Said the young little girl whose age is less than 1 years away from me.

She haired gray - much like Minami - san. ' _Who is she? Minami – san daughter? Very similar to her. Huh? Her face looks like I've ever seen in one place._ 'I was fast shaking my head to dispel that thought.

"Ah, yes, all right. " I replied nervously. Because I had not come here for long time, I feel like get in stranger's houses.

"Would I make a drink for you, Shiro - kun? "She asked kindly.

"Ah... No need to bother, I came just want to talk Minami – san. Really. "

"Hmm... Well, if you say so. "She replied. Then she sat down in a chair facing the opposite with me. We were silent for a moment, and then I started talking about her.

"Sorry, If I may know, who are you? Minami – san daughter? " I asked.

"Yes! I Minami – san daughter. Ah! Sorry I have not introduced myself. " She then stuck out his hand towards me," My name Kotori Minami. It's nice to meet you. "She introduced herself with a sweet smile.

Heh... No wonder she looks like her. "Yes, nice to meet you too." I replied with a smile. Her face was flushed, and then her expression change instantly.

"Wait... Instead Shiro Kagaya _the famous magician_?! " She asked to me.

"Ah... Y - yes." I said, puzzled. Wow, even in Japan there who knew me as _a famous magician_.

"I was you-" She was interrupted by a bell that rang home.

She went toward the intercom and talk to someone on the intercom. She opened the door to someone who may be a _necessity_ to her _._

"Come in! " Kotori talk with someone who is outside.

"Sorry to interrupt! " Screamed a little girl.

When I turned around I saw two girls whose age is about the same or perhaps indeed Kotori . The first girl with a hair - colored amber, blue-eyed , her hair tied to the right , she was wearing a pink shirt and white skirt , and a the other girl has hair – colored navy blue, edged orange , long hair , she wore a white shirt and apple green skirt. Because I saw them , they also saw me that was being viewed around them.

"Oh, Kotori – chan. Look like you're the arrival of guest,huh? "Ask the little girl whose navy blue - haired.

"No. He was mother guest. "Kotori replied with shaking her head.

Meanwhile, the girl whose hair is colored amber approached me from behind with a face like a who examines things very carefully. Then she said...

"Your face is familiar. "

"... R - really? I think this was the first time we met. "I replied, confused.

"Yeah, it was also I've saw him somewhere, I guess. "Said the navy blue-haired girl.

"Honoka - chan, Umi - chan, he was Shiro Kagaya, the famous magician! "Kotori said with passion.

"Ehhh?! "Screams of them simultaneously. Of course it surprised me.

"N - nice to meet you, my name is Shiro Kagaya. " _'Haha... this is a bad moment when you're famous meeting with your fans in a day were you're free, I fell annoyed_.'

"Nice to meet you, my name is Honoka Kousaka! " Said the amber-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Umi Sonoda. " Said the navy blue-haired girl.

"I did not think, I could see him right infront of my eyes. He was _handsome_. " Honoka said to her friend.

"Thanks for the compliment I appreciate it. " I replied.

"I'm sorry, have kept you waiting Shiro - kun. "Someone said to me. It Minami - san. Finally, she came out well after doing something. But my hope was destroyed after seeing Minami - san was in hurry go out to somewhere and then she said...

"Shiro - kun, there is need to have you talk to me? If possible could you quickly because I'm in hurry right now. "

Nice, it was the first word that comes from the Minami – san mouth after so long not met. My face was pale and without thinking I said something that made me regret it.

"N - nothing important. I come just want to play. " My mouth said it, not without think.

"Oh, Then I'll go first, okay! Think of it like your own home Shiro - kun. "She said she closed the door.

Good, now there was nothing I could do to find out the address of Otonokizaka High school. I'm scratching my head like a desperate man. Then, an idea came to my head. I was asked at Kotori.

"Hey, Kotori did you say you're Minami – san daughter right? "

"Yes, why? "She asked confused.

"Do you know where the senior high school Otonokizaka address where your mother work? "

The three of them look at each other and then they giggle.

"Sure. Shiro - kun, you want to get there? " She asked.

Ah, thank _god_ for giving me the more hope. I also nodded.

"Then, I'll take you there. "She replied with a smile.

"Hey, Kotori - chan I also want to go there senior high school Otonokizaka see what it looks like! " Ask the girl named Honoka to Kotori.

"I'll come, too, so I could see it with my own eyes. And also keep Honoka so she does not wander. " Umi said, glancing Honoka.

"Eh?! Was I like that?! " She complained.

The three of us laughed.

I looked at my watch, it show at 08:56. "Ah crap... Can we go now because I have an appointment with my friend. "I told them.

"Good. If so, come on! "

 _End Flashback_ ...

Fortunately, I still hope for this. Now, we were in the park near the Otonokizaka High School. The three of them sat on a bench and eating their ice cream, while I showed them some simple magic because they asked me to do it to wait Kinohara. Moments after Kinohara wait long enough, eventually he came.

"Yo, Shiro. Sorry for waiting. " As he ran toward me, he froze after seeing Honoka, Kotori, Umi.

"No problem. Hmm? There is wrong, Kinohara? You know them? " I asked as I approached him.

"Shiro, why they are here? I think only us just went. " He said. He saw three of them still frozen.

"Kinohara - kun ..." The three of them say simultaneously.

 **And... That was for the first chapter, pretty long story and flashback yeah? Did you guys enjoy it? I hope yes. That was the first chapter tell me if you want more. See you on the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, all. Today I upload another fanfiction, Love Live of course. This story is not like before, it doesn't has long flashback. Cause, I felt weird if a story has too long flashback. Please take a sit when you read it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of the character other than the OC.**

 **Story 1**

 **Otonokizaka High School (Chapter 2)**

"Friends..." Said Kinohara soft.

"Hey Kinohara, I'm asking you. What have you know each other? " I asked him.

For a while they paused, then Kinohara said...

"Friends! Long time no see! " He said, hugging the three of them. I watched them all sadly hugged like Teletubbies.

"Huh? "I said. 'I confused. '

Then, while they do it. Kinohara let go of their arms and turned toward.

"Hey, Shiro. Do you remember them? " He asked.

I was surprised he told me. _'I've met three of them before? Really? But, I think this is the first time I met them._ 'Then I replied,"What? I know them? Did I ever met them before? "

"Ahahaha. I know you'll didn't remember them. Well, no wonder you not remember them because you've only met them once at the _festival_. "He laughed.

Huh... If I'm not remember them because only just met one time, it is not surprising, _Idiot_!

"How about three of you, do you remember him? You've met one time at the _festival_. " He asked them.

They replied by shaking their head.

"Ho... Maybe I should tell you that you can get closer with them as friend. " He said starting a story to us.

Oh my god, Kinohara story. If he telling, the story he tell was very boring. Yes, _boring_.

 _Flash back_...

 **Kinohara POV.**

When it was late in the evening, I and Shiro go to the festival for refreshing. We also shop around to find stuff that Shiro want at the festival.

"Hey Shiro, where are we going anyway? " I complained to him.

"Just come with me. " He simple answered.

We also continue around for the Shiro was also a hard look every name every stores that exist in the festival.

"Ah! Found it! "Shiro said. "You just wait here, ok? " He continued.

"Huh? OK. "

I was a little bit boring around, and I saw there was a lot of crowd of people on the right who Shiro entered the store a short distance away. I was headed to the crowd. It turns out in the crowd, I saw a magic show.

"A magic show, huh? Okay, maybe I would see this show while waiting Shiro. " I said softly. Without realizing it, I was too busy seeing the show.

 **Shiro POV.**

"Ah, here it is what i'm looking for. "I took a black scarf and then I went to the cashier to pay. I was immediately put on the scarf, after coming out of the store... I realized Kinohara was gone after I looking around.

I was shouting "Hoi! Kinohara! Where are you?! "

Because I yell loud enough, someone mad at me. ' _Kinohara you idiot!_ '

"Huh... Maybe I'll get around to look for him. " I sighed.

I was walking around with a run to look for it. _'Where the heck is he?_ 'Then I saw a lot of the crowd, there I saw someone familiar. I approached the crowd, which turned out to be a magic show. Then I approached the figure, saying softly "Kinohara? "The figures react to the words - I said.

"Yo, Shiro. You are done? If so, take a look at this show! It interesting you know. " He said with passion.

I also saw him scowling and pulling out from the crowd. "Hey! Shiro! Let go of me! "He shouted. "Shut up! You forgot our purpose here ?! " I asked him. Then I take him off and he was finally quiet. We were soon back on the festival.

"Shiro, are you do not like the show, huh? " Kinohara said while eating a candy apple.

"Yes, I do not like a sho- " cut my sentence because I crash someone. As I look forward, it turns out I hit little girl. I was immediately acted.

"S - sorry, my bad. "I said, holding out my hand to her.

It looks like she suffered abrasions on her knees and I made him drop his ice cream as well, once I made her cry. I could not see her face because she covered her face.

"Shiro. You made her cry. " He whispered to me.

"I know! Just shut up. "I replied. "Hey, come on, please dont cry. "I said trying to make her calm. Then I made a brilliant idea, "Hey, take look here. "I tried to make her see my right hands that were shut down of ice cream fall by pressing the ice cream to the ground. She also saw to my right hand.

 **Kinohara POV.**

Shiro seems to plan something, because he pressed a fallen ice cream.

"Hey, Shiro. What are you doing? It was disgusting you know. " I whispered to him.

He did not answer, or rather ignore me. He then raised his right hand. I and the girl were surprised, because the ice cream was gone when he raised his hand. Then he clasped his right hand for a reason, and he re-opened his hands were clasped, and there appeared a Strowberi flavors of ice cream in his hand. It's a kind of magic.

"Here, take this. And don't cry anymore ok? " Shiro said, smiling at the child.

The girl stopped crying and took the ice cream in the Shiro hands. We also took the little girl sitting on a park bench near the festival. The little girl amber-haired, blue-eyed, and her hair was tied into the right direction.

While the little girl eating her ice cream, Shiro asked the little girl.

"Hey, my name is Shiro, and he Kinohara. " Pointing to me. "What is yours? " He added.

"Honoka. " She said.

"Honoka, kah? What are you doing at the festival? " Shiro asked her.

"You're playing there? " I added curiosity.

She nodded and said...

"Mmm. But my friend and I got separate, so I looking for them. " She said with sad face.

I looked at each other and Shiro ' _confused_ '

"Maybe... We can help. Right, Kinohara? " Shiro told her while looking at me.

"S - sure. " I replied in doubtful.

"Really? "Asked the little girl to him. Shiro nodded.

"But Shiro, we do not know what kind of her friends. " I whispered to him.

"Huh... We asked her about it, Idiot! " He replied.

"Hey, Honoka - chan. Can you tell us traits of your friend? " Shiro asked her.

"They traits is..."

' _They?_ ' That's the sign of her friends more than one.

"They-" Her sentence cut off cause someone shouting at us.

"Honoka - chan! " Shouts two little girls, they ran toward us.

"Ah, friends! " Honoka wave her hand to them.

"Honoka - chan, are you alright? " Asked gray haired girl with felt worry about her friend.

"We're worried something happened to you. " Add a navy blue haired girl.

"I'm alright, you no need to worry about " She said to them. "Oh, they also help me. " She smiled as she looked at us.

"We do not do anything by the way. " Shiro whispered to me.

"Haha... Indeed. "

The three of them approached us and said...

"Thank you for keeping our friends. " They say that bowing their heads.

"Ah, not a-" Shiro sentence cut for his mobile phone ring.

"I'm sorry, there seems someone calling me. " He said he moved away from us to reply a phone call from someone. After he called, he came back towards me.

"Sorry, Kinohara. My father told me to go home now, so see you tomorrow! " He's away, waving his hand at me.

 _End Flashback..._

 **Back to Shiro POV.**

"So I ever met them? " I asked Kinohara _again_.

"Yes. " He said he nodded his head. "Well, it's already 7 years ago, so no wonder if you've forgotten. Moreover, after that you went to America with your parents. " He added.

"But, whether it's just me or is it true, they look really different? " I asked again.

"Is it true? I guess they do not change ' _at all_ ' "

"Ha...! " Shouts Honoka. "I remember now! "

"R - remember what? " Kotori said confused.

"That we've met Shiro - kun. " She answered.

"But ... Shiro - kun has now turned into a more mature. " Umi said.

 _'I don't know it was a compliment or not_.' "Haha ... Thank you. But if you are a girl who was ... You're also more beautiful anyway. " I'm returning the compliment. ' _I do not know what I'm talking about_. '

Their faces flushed.

"M - maybe w – we need to leave now, Kotori? " Umi change the subject.

"Hmm ..." I looked at my watch. Already at 09:47.

"Then let's go. " Kinohara says while he raised his right hand.

We were off to school Otonokizaka. In the journey to get there, I just thought about how the appearance of the school. ' _Hmm... approximately like what is the school? If the school didn't have a lot of students because of declining new students... what is the reason?_ '

"Hey, Shiro! " Kinohara call me suddenly.

Of course it make me surprised. "Huh? What? " I said in surprise.

"What happened to you? From earlier you just got daydream about something. " He asked worrying at his childhood friend.

"Nothing special. Just... "

"Just? " Kinohara more curious.

"Hey, Kotori. " I called her to change the topic of conversation with Kinohara.

"Hmm, what up Shiro - kun? " She said as she turned around, Honoka and Umi took turns.

"Is the place still far away? " I asked her. ' _Somehow I feel my heart pounding_.'

"Pretty soon anyway. Do you can't wait to get there? " She says.

"No, not really. "I replied, shaking my head. _'Well, why would I cannot wait to get there just to see a school?_ '

"Hey, Kotori - chan. Otonokizaka high school what kind of school? " Kinohara suddenly ask about it. 'I think he already know I was lie to him. '

"Hehe... You'll know once we get there. " She giggles.

A few meters of distance we were, I saw a building. I did not know what's that building ' _That's nice building_ ' . After reaching the front of the building, sudden Honoka, Kotori, and Umi stopped.

"Hmm, what wrong? Why you stop? " Kinohara asking them.

"We have arrived. " Kotori said.

"Wow... The school is immense. "Honoka said admiringly.

"Huh? Had reached? " Kinohara said confused.

I looked at the building, the building has a lot of cherry blossom tree. And the entrance is covered by cherry blossoms become make it look beautiful. I was silent because of its beauty. _'Oh my God ... I can't believe the school is beautiful and traditional '_. I'm glad the school is wonderful. I also saw Kinohara and the others fell silent either because of their beauty or ' _just follow up_. '

"Hey, Shiro. This school is beautiful isn' it? " Kinohara said to me still frozen.

"Yes. "I replied. "Hey, by the way Kotori. Can we get in to looking around the school? " I added as curious as to what the content of the school.

"Get in? "Honoka said. "That is true! Can we Kotori - chan? Can we? " Honoka indulge in Kotori.

"Ehh..." Kotori confused what to say.

"Can you Kotori - chan? " Kinohara also following Honoka by installing a spoiled face.

 _'Ahaha... You two are so mean to her. Moreover, the gate is locked. How we can to get in? Climb over the gate?_ '

"R - rather than not to be but ... The gate was locked and I don't have the key. " Kotori putting a face ' _disappointment_ '.

"Oh, I see? Unfortunately. " Kinohara said. Of course he was disappointed.

"... How about we climb over the gate? " Honoka said with her _super stupid idea_.

"... " We silence for a while, then...

"WHAT?! " I say with Umi and Kotori unison.

"Climb the gate you says ?! "I scolded her.

' _I don't know she had a brain or not to think about we have to climb a gate that is locked._ '

"Uh - huh. Good idea, right? "She said with a smile.

"H - Honoka, I think it's too excessive. What if later people think we're a thief? " Umi says protests.

"Umi - chan is right, Honoka - chan. " Kotori defend Umi.

"After all it's not a good idea to break through the gates. " I told her. ' _I think she's insane_. '

"Heh... no way. " She said with a sad face. ' _I think she finally god._ '

Well, even though I actually wanted to get looking around the school but if it's like this ... what can we do. We could not get in without a key. For a while the five of us reflect on ourselves each, suddenly Honoka yelled...

"Ah! " Make four of us were surprised.

"W – what wrong, Honoka - chan? " Kotori asked first on Honoka.

"Shiro - kun! " She called me. "Huh? " I said in surprise.

"Can you open this gate? " She asked me.

' _Huh? Open this gates? How could it be! I don't have the key, and you want me to open the gates that locked_ ?! '

"No. The key is just not there, with what I can open it? " I answered with a simple ' _without thinking_ '.

" _Magic!_ "

I was surprised with that answer. Oh yeah, I am a magician, for what I need the keys? But ... even so, I feel bad for forced open the gates that were closed.

"M - magic you say? " Umi said as confused by the answer Honoka.

"Honoka - chan, what are you going to say if Shiro can be opened with his magic? " Kinohara asked her. And Honoka nodded.

The four of them looked at me. And the four of them look like saying ' _Shiro - kun, this all depends on your decision._ ' To me.

"Huh..." I sighed. "No. My magic was not used to- " cut my sentence because someone sudden approaching towards us.

"What is this? What are you arguing about? " Ask the person. He came from behind me.

As I tried to look behind me, he suddenly hugged me tightly. And because the embrace it make me hard to breath.

"Ah! Shiro - kun, long time no see! " Someone sreamed.

"M - mother ? " Kotori said softly, but I could still hear what she said because I not ' _deaf_ 'yet.

After Kotori say that, he let me go from his arms. That finally I could see her face. After I saw his face, I was a little surprised because it was Minami - san.

"Minami - san? " I said.

 **OMG... That was very long story isn't? I fell so tired cause it... Just kidding! And hope you like my another chapter. Mmm... Well, see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is chapter 3 of my fanfiction. This story tells about Shiro and Kinohara went in to Otonokizaka high school for the first time. Well, You'll know it after you reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of the characters other than the OC.**

 **Story 1**

 **Otonokizaka High School (Chapter 3)**

"M - Minami - san? W - What are you doing here? " I asked surprised and confused.

"Me? I was following you. " She said with smile.

"Following us? For what? " Umi asked Minami - san.

' _She's such a professional stalker. Following us without nobody of us realizing she was following._ '

"Yeah, I follow you. By the way, why did you come here? " She asked us, ignored Umi question.

"Shiro - kun asked me to take him here. Then when we wanted to go in but we did not have a lock gate."Kotori explain the situation with a sad face. ' _I don't know why. Maybe begged her mother for something._ '

"Go in? For what? " She asked us again.

"Just looking around. " Honoka said. The four of us nod along.

' _Haha... Just looking around the school? Then why you ask us to climb over the gate?_ '

"I had a lock gate and I took it but..." She said while she showing it to us. "If you want to go in there should be a requirement." Added Minami - san holding up her index finger.

"Requirement? " Kotori asked her mother.

' _I hope the requirement are not worse._ '

"Yes, the requirement is... You are not allowed in the room were locked, that's all. " She said.

"T – that's the requirement? " I asked. And she nodded. ' _Jeez... She gave a requirement like that? To us? I hope she doesn't think that we are a gang of thieves or something._ '

"Yes, that's it. Want? "

The five of us each other face to discuss it, eventually we agree with Minami - san. Because I think this is the one and the only way to look around at the school.

"All right, then I will open the gates. "Said Minami - san while holding the lock gates. We all answered by nodding our heads.

Minami - san opened the gate. When the gates opened, somehow, I feel like getting into a ' _foreign place_ '. I saw also looked around, the school same as what I tell to Kinohara. "Wow, I feel comfortable here. The scenery is beautiful, the air is fresh, spacious anyway. " I mumbled.

"All right, everybody. I will open its entrance. " Minami - san announced it on us.

"Hmm...? Hey, Shiro. What are you doing there? Come in! " Kinohara asked me because I paused in front of a tree.

"Hah? Oh, you go first. I'll catch up. " I replied, looking at them.

"... Well, then we go in first. " Minami - san said. "Shiro - kun? " She added.

"What? "

"Don't cry if you get lost later ok...? " She said with a giggle. Hearing Minami - san said as the four of them were shocked shouting "Ehh?! " Simultaneously.

"Who will cry? " I replied with a relax. 'Hmph... Minami - san mocking me. '

"I - if so, be careful Shiro - kun " Umi told me.

I replied with a nod. I also toured around the school.

 **Honoka POV.**

While Shiro - kun around outside, the five of us walking around in school.

"Hey, Kinohara - kun. Is Shiro - kun will be fine right? " I asked Kinohara - kun worried about Shiro - kun.

"What do you mean by 'He will be fine'? " He turned to ask.

"I think the intent Honoka - chan, she's going to say... Is Shiro - kun will be fine right around the school? This is the first time he come here, right? " Kotori - chan told me clarify what I say.

"Is it true that, Kinohara - kun? Then there he is likely to get lost isn't? " Umi - chan add questions.

"... Ah... are you worried about him? "

"Eh? N - not really, yeah... I - I mean... A little. " Answer Umi - chan. I and Kotori - chan just nodded.

"Hmph ..." Suddenly Minami - san giggling. "You do not have to worry about him. Shiro - kun is person who not easy to get lost. " Minami - san said try to make our worried felling disappear.

"Yes. I also felt that Shiro I knew it was never lost before. Of course in Japan, when abroad I don't know anyway. " Kinohara - kun added.

"In that case, the relief. "Muttered the three of us.

Minami - san and Kinohara - kun is walking in front of the three of us, sudden they both giggled for whatever reason. It's been quite a long time we toured in schools starting from the ground floor up to the roof. We decided to go out and gather together Shiro - kun back. At that time we were on the 4th floor.

(AU: I don't really know how many Otonokizaka highschool is has floors by the way. Hahahaha:P )

"So... You're already tired of walking around? " Asked Minami - san on the four of us.

"Well, not really. But,I felt my stomach is been hungry already. " Kinohara - kun said, holding his stomach.

"Me too. " I said it because I was hungry too.

"Mmm..." muttered Minami - san, looking at her watch. "Sure enough, it was daylight. We better get out and meet Shiro - kun and then we have lunch. " She added.

"Okay! "

The four of us nodded in agreement. We also towards the entrance to exit, but when we try to get down stairs... We heard a sound. The sound of a piano sounds. Spontaneously we were all surprised because no one who's in here except, the five of us.

"H - Huh? I – is that piano sounds? " I said with a slight body shaking.

"I - I think, yes. I - it was a piano sounds. " Umi - chan said little shaking too.

"B - but, who's playing? " Kotori - chan said little shaking too.

"*Gulp* Mi - Minami - san, I - it's not a ghost who plays the piano, right? " Kinohara - kun was too frightened.

"Eh ?! A - a - a ghost ?! " The three of us yelled unison.

"A ghost? I think not, I'm sure that is a person... But who? " Just Minami - san who's quite. "We'll try to get to the piano room. " She added as she showed the room where the piano was.

We all follow Minami - san who lead the way for the four of us fear. When the four of us almost to the point where the piano room is located, suddenly the sound of the piano is stopped.

"Th - the sound is stopped? " I said.

"I think the ghost is already tired of playing a piano. " Kinohara - kun said, he was back to normal. Then, the piano room's door sudden open and there is someone says...

"Cruel of you to call me a ghost. " He says. We were surprised because he was Shiro - kun. So the person who's playing the piano is Shiro - kun. Shiro - kun out of the piano room with both of his hands in his jacket pocket.

"Sh - Shiro - kun ?! " The five of us were surprised.

"Why you're surprised like that? " Shiro - kun said while terrible gaze. Maybe he's get mad because he's being called a ghost by Kinohara - kun.

"What had been playing the piano is you, Shiro? " Kinohara - kun who first proposed the question on Shiro - kun.

"Yes, I who the one plays the piano. Why? " He answered.

"But before you are outside, not inside? " Kotori - chan also asked.

"Well, indeed. But I'm also curious as to what the contents of this school, so I went in. Moreover, instead just said I'm going to catch up? "

"Yeah , but you're not following us. And walking around with yourself. " Umi - chan said.

"Ahahaha... Sorry, sorry. I was intention up with you but I'm not find you all. So, I went around alone." Shiro - kun said, scratching his head. "By the way, are you want to go out already? " He added.

"Yeah, it was daylight. Moreover, they are already hungry so we want to go out to buy food. "Minami - san said.

"Oh... so, same as me. I was hungry too, where you want to eat anyway? " He asked.

Hear what Shiro - kun said, we realized we did not know what to eat where.

"That is true. We want to eat where? " Minami - san said confused.

"I don't know a good place. " Kinohara - kun said while holding his chin.

"I also don't know. " I say.

"You're just confused about where to eat. "Shiro - kun, looking at his watch. "Why do not we just eat in my house? " Bargain Shiro - kun at us as he folded his arms.

"Your house you said Shiro - kun? " Minami - san asked him.

Shiro - kun nodded and said "That's if you want, but if you do not want, it's ok. I was just offering. "

The five of us face look each other to decide.

"Sure! " I replied with a smile at him.

"Yes, Besides we also have not been to the house Shiro - kun. " Kotori – chan adding the reason why we accepted his offer to him.

"Equally, I also has not going to your house for long time, Shiro - kun. " Minami - san said.

"Good for you if you accept it. " Shiro - kun smiling happy. "Then, I'll call Maru to prepare the food in my house. " He adds while away from us.

"Hey, Kinohara - kun. Maru is? " I heard Umi - chan asked Kinohara - kun.

"Maru? Who knows? Maybe his servant. " His answer is in doubt.

"Maru was Kagaya family butler. " Suddenly Minami - san answered Umi - chan questions.

"Heh..." muttered we were amazed.

"That's right, I forgot that Kagaya family was quite famous. " While looking at Shiro - kun that ' _still calling_ '.

We were quiet for a while to wait Shiro - kun finished the call. I'm so curious how famous is Shiro - kun and his family. After about 5 minutes Shiro - kun called the man named Maru, he hung up and came towards us.

"Okay, I'm done call. Want to leave now? Or... You are still want paused, seeing me like that? " He said.

"Eh? A - ah... I think we're leaving now, right? " Kinohara - kun said last surprised to see us. "Y - yes. " I replied, surprised us as well.

Then we go out of school, and of course Minami - san did not forget to lock back the gate. As we walked towards the house Shiro - kun, I asked Shiro - kun.

"Shiro - kun, who is Maru? " That's what I asked. Although Minami - san had already answered but I'm still curious.

"Honoka - chan, instead my mother had already answered? " Kotori - chan asked me curious.

"Yeah, but I was still curious. " I answered her.

"Let her, Kotori. You will not be able to persuade her that she had already determined it. " Umi - chan said on Kotori - chan holding her shoulder.

"But... I'm curious. "I replied spoiled.

"Hmph ..." Shiro - kun giggling. "Why do you ask? Wants to make him become your boyfriend? He was old you know. " He was teasing me.

"W - w - what do you mean ?! " My face is red. "I'm was just asking! Hmph! " I was mad at him.

"Kidding, just kidding. " He said tried to calm me down. "Like what earlier Minami - san answered about Maru? " He adds ask us.

"She said if Maru is Kagaya family butler. Is it true? " Kinohara – kun who's answered the question.

"Yes, it is. But... Minami - san where do you know that Maru is the butler of Kagaya family? He began working the moment my family and me to America. " Shiro - kun said while looking at Minami - san with curiosity.

"Your mother tell me. "

Some of the time we walked Shiro - kun stopped in front of a house as big as a building. Then he says...

"Had reached. "

We had stop after he said that. I saw the house Shiro - kun extremely luxurious, yard of his house there is a garden with various types of flowers are beautiful, spacious, and clean.

"Wow..." The four of us were amazed except Minami - san and certainly Shiro - kun.

"Shiro - kun, a new home again huh? " Minami - san asked him.

"Yes, because my father wanted me to stay here. " He said as he approached the intercom.

"Wait, you said your father asks you to stay in this house?! " Kinohara - kun said surprised.

"Yes, is it make you that suprise I live here? "

"You live in here alone Shiro - kun? " Kotori - chan asked.

"No, I'm here with my sister. " He says.

After answering he also pressed the intercom. Then he spoke to someone, a few moments later there was someone appeared who made all six of us were surprised. He emerged from the home gateway Shiro - kun. He male aged about 30 years, wearing a neat and quite stocky stature. Then he asked ...

"Young Master, you're back? " He says.

"Jeez... Lan, you make me surprised you know? " Shiro - kun said while holding his chest.

"Ahaha... I'm sorry, young master. " He apologized to Shiro - kun. "Young master, you bring a guests? " He said he looking at us.

"What? Oh, that's right. They are my friends and acquaintances of the mother. " Answer Shiro - kun him. The five of us was nodded in greeting.

"Hey Lan, can you open the gates now? " Shiro - kun said while holding the gate.

"Ah, understood. "

He went to a small post, perhaps to pick the lock gates. I thought a man named Lan was opening its gates, but instead open the gate itself. It surprised me because it was the first time I saw a gate that can open or close automatically in front of my eyes.

"Please come in. " Lan - san says politely at us.

"All right, come on in. " Shiro - kun said to us.

 **And ok I pause it over there cause I think it long story already. If you have some question... Ask yourself, ahahah. Anyway Guys, I hope you enjoy it :) And bye – bye, see you in the next one.**


	5. Reviews Answers

**Reviews Answer**

Hi, guys. Today, I was upload some answers about 'yours reviews '. I bet you guys think I was a dumb guy, isn'it? Like...

"Oh man, this guy was really dumb like sh*t. " Or something like that. Well, maybe you right. And I also want to says thanks for who's really appreciate/support my story. And all right, here we go.

(I'm so sorry. I mean to upload another chapter last week, but I can't cause too busy about test. So, instead I upload this. I'll upload next chapter in Sunday, anyway. Hope you like this. )

Review 1 :

From: **N/A**

"So Otonokizaka girls school has been turned into co-ed school huh? "

 **Me** : "Really? Is it look like I did make Otonokizaka high school turned into co – ed school? What do you think? (Yah, I know I did. It's ok you not response it. )"

Review 2 :

From : **N/A**

"I'm wondering, how come Otonokizaka becomes a co-ed school? There should be a reason why in the later run or it won't make any sense if there are no reasons at all.

I can tell that its your first story, but dude, I think that it has a potential if you slow the pace. I suggest that you need a beta reader to check your story about your grammar, choice of words, punctuation marks and e.t.c. Also, your prologue is too short. We need long words such as, 2k words.

Have fun and welcome to the Love Live! community. Please continue.

 **Me** : "Of course I already prepare about how Otonokizaka high school becomes a co – ed school. I'm not that idiot, bro. But I appreciate your suggestions, thank you. "

Review 3 :

From : **N/A**

"ah that means Shiro made it to Otonokizaka.Is he rich? cause Maru called him "young master" it's like Maru is their butler. "

 **Me** : " Maybe he is or maybe he not. " Don't ask.

Review 4 :

From : **N/A**

"Oh god this seems like one of those retarded harem stories... "

 **Me** : " Is it look like a harem story guys? I didn't realize it if it yes. "

Review 5 :

From : **N/A**

"Your English is very terrible. Why write in English if it's not your native language? I assume this Shiro person is based somewhat on you and all the Love Live girls are gonna fall in love with your OC lmao?

Also, those the first reviewer is one of the biggest f*ggots I've ever seen on this website lmao. His profile is the saltiest thing I've ever seen. You think you're entitled to things, but no one is going to kiss your f*ggot *ss just because you constantly review their story like an annoying piece of sh*t. "

 **Me** : "Well, I know my english was terrible like hell. Cause english is not my first language, OK? And, that is not really true or really false but I'm gonna avoid some romance scene or some worse scene in my story. "

Review 6 :

From : **N/A**

"I suppose that you really need a beta reader, because your English is too basic and your punctuation marks, even your words are jumbling. I'm not saying that its plain horrible and "you suck ass", but you definitely have to make the OC guide for basics. Many would assume that its a self insert, when there are some stories here are better, even if its a male OC (Self insert or not).

I'd would agree to those "critics", because I suggest that you have to do a single pair. It is better than making a harem (If you plan one). Trust me, because it would balance both yuri and hetero pair (If you got one). It takes character development if that happens, which is extremely crucial.

There is no law that says, "Ban male OC's with romance here" and shove that banner on your face. Hahaha! Btw, there are some yuri fans that likes male OC stories with a single pair, if its executed perfectly.

Anyway, that's all for my review today and I'll just see if you are improving. Also, I would advice that there are some fans that aren't friendly and sane. Just enjoy and improve.

P.S: I'm also a KotoUmi, NozoEli, HonoKoto and e.t.c. In short, an open minded yuri fan."

 **Me** : "I try so hard to train about my english and... I pretty get it and pretty not. And like I said before, my english is sh*t cause I'm a stupid guy :( No, I'm NOT gonna make my story become a harem story because I... don't know, but I just doesn't like a harem story (Or maybe I change my mind about it. ). And do you wanna says, the reviewers in my story was insane or something? "

Review 7 :

From : **N/A**

"Please! NO romance involving the main guy and muse girls, But good job. "

 **Me** : "Thank you, my friend. Appreciate your compliment. "

Review 8 :

From : **N/A**

"So the little girl who was crying for her ice cream was Honoka. Unbelievable! The gate was MAGICALLY opened. "

 **Me** : "And... Shazam! The gate didn't opened... "

Review 9 :

From : **N/A**

"GREAT job but I do hope you're not planning on pairing the main guy with anyone I kinda feel as though it really doesn't suit the whole love live universe seeing as there are no guys in it plus otonoki is a all girls it would feel really random and forced. You did good :) also you might want to slow down abit with the pace. "

 **Me** : "Thanks. I don't plan Shiro gonna pairing anybody in muse, cause I fell weird if my OC was fall in love with someone in muse or otherwise. "

Review 10 :

From : **N/A**

"Dude... You don't have any plans to improve your story, don't you? The question still remains, how come Otonokizaka becomes more males in the school when in the canon, its an all girls school, you know? It would make sense that few guys have enrolled there by luck. But, there is no reason still of why they become co-ed.

Grammar? Still sucks ass because some of it are jumbled and there is a little details in it. I'm sorry if I'm acting like a jerk, but it seems that you are not listening. While I'm not the best writer, at least that its detailed.

Please I'm begging you, for the sake of improving your writing... GET A GODDAMNED BETA READER TO PROOFREAD YOUR STORY! Its not that hard my friend.

Also, Umi is OOC in the first introduction. She would stutter when she is talking to a stranger and in the later run, she'll treat Shiro, like how she treats Honoka and Kotori as a friend. She is also focused on Archery which its hinted in the canon that she is the skilled one.

I hope that you will listen to my advice. See you.

 **Me** : "And can you be patient for a while, please? I will solve it in the next story/chapters. Well, I already get the 'GODDAMNED BETA READER ' but I didn't really get it about. I know she (Umi) was archery club member but now she was in JUNIOR high school, not in SENIOR high school. So... You know that mean, right? "

And the last reviews...

Review 11 :

 **From** : N/A

"well, I think there're some Love Livers who want their fav idol to have a normal relationship with a guy instead of having them end up in a yuri relationship:) "

 **Me** : "... I'm not sure about it thought. Yuri relationship, huh? For me, yuri relationship is... emm... Worse? "

Well, well, well, that was all I can about your reviews for NOW, guys (most of you are friendly to me, thank you T^T). And I, for once want to say thank you for all your supports. And, see ya.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi All, How are you today? Fine? Sick? Or pregnant? Just kidding. Well, today I'm upload another chapter of Love Live! One of my favorite anime. Don't forget to prepare some water cause you'll... Drink it.**

 **Anyway, I'm so sorry about late update. Cause I'm pretty busy, so... Sorry :(**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live or any of the characters other than the OC.**

 **Story 1**

 **Otonokizaka High School (Chapter 4)**

"All right, come in. " I offered them.

They also came in while I was located in front guiding them. On the entrance of my house there is someone waiting for me, he is Maru the butler of my family.

"Welcome home, young master. " He said to me.

"Yeah. How is it Maru? Is the food ready? " I asked him.

"Of course, young master. "

"Hmm? By the way, where is Akira? " I asked him where my sister was.

"Miss Akira? She says she wants to go to Akihabara, alone. " He answered.

Ah, shit... She must be mad to me because I not bring her to Akihabara today. Oh well, look like I care?

*Ring ring ring* Voice phone rang, but now it wasn't mine. It is the property of Minami - san.

"Ah, there seems someone to be calling me. You all go first, I want to answer the call first. I'll catch up you later. " Minami - san said as she moved away from us.

"Then, let's have lunch first. " I told them.

Once we get in, Kinohara ask me.

"Hey, Shiro. Is he's the one who named Maru? " He whispered to me while looking at him.

"Yes, he is. " I replied.

"... It looks like he's a good man. " Honoka said.

"Of course. " I said, looking at her. 'Did he think Maru is the bad guy or something? '

"Hey, Shiro - kun. Is everyone in this house call you 'young master'? " Kotori asked me.

"Yeah... I've been asking them to call me Shiro is enough, not young master. But, they all refused. " I said, looking at them. 'Haha... I began to feel uncomfortable they call me young master in front of my friends. '

"Shiro, you made Akira mad didn't you? " Kinohara suddenly asking about Akira.

"Akira? Your sister Shiro - kun? " Umi said.

"Well, I accidentally make her mad. " I told him to avoid eyes contact.

"You... " He was upset with me. '... Hoi, don't be mad at me. Besides, I also forgot about it, because I have a bad memory. '

"Oh, Nana. You've been cooking meals for us? " I asked the BEST chef in my house, Nana.

"Certainly the young master. " She answered.

I was to take them to the dining room. Each of us take a seat, of course different. I can see that Nana was... Cooking too much foods. There is the meat, vegetables, soups, breads, rice, and much more. 'Oh god... why Nana cook a lot of foods? I told her that to cook don't too much, but instead she make so much foods for about 20 people. '

"Wow... Lots of foods. " Honoka muttered.

"Hey, Nana. You know what? You're cook too much food for us. " I said a little mad at her. At that time she was near the dining table to spruce up the foods.

"Forgive me, young master. I think you bring a lot of guests, so I made a lot of foods. " She apologized as she bow her body.

"Huh... Oh well, you'd better ask me first before cooking. " I sighed. "Take the foods as much as you want, don't be ashamed to take. " Add me on them with smiling.

"Yes! " Kinohara says with passion.

"Um... I think this was too much foods. " Kotori laugh doubt.

"Indeed. " Add Umi.

'Ahaha... If you want to know, this portion of a monster. '

"I'm sorry, Shiro - kun. I have to go now because some affairs, you can eat without me. " Minami - san arrived suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Eh? Do not you come eat with us, Minami-san? " I asked.

"Why do not you eat first? " Kinohara add questions.

"No need. I will eat later. " She says. "Kotori - chan, I'll go first. Be a good girl at Shiro – kun home, also you two. " She added as she closed the entrance.

"Yes! " They say. 'Oh, my God ... What will I do with this much food? No way I would throw it into the trash. I will be punished by God in the hereafter ... Hahaha, I really - really can not wait to get it. '

"Itadakimasu. " All five of us says it before eating.

We started lunch without Minami - san. Well, what can we do to she's nothing to do. After we had lunch, with the remaining a lot of foods. 'Huh ... I knew it. My stomach would explode because of a glut.' Then I says to Maru.

"Hei Maru, Can you keep this foods left? There are still much left. "

"On my way, young master. " He said while fetching drinks for us.

"Thank you for the foods. " All five said after finishing lunch

"Huh... I'm satisfied at. all. " Honoka muttered.

"My stomach completely full. "Add Kinohara.

Some time the five of us still quiet because our bellies were full, not gonna kidding. Kotori start of our conversation.

"By the way, Shiro - kun. " She paused to drink water and then began again. "Why do you want to see high school Otonokizaka? " She added.

"What? Oh, it's because I and Kinohara tomorrow will go to that school. " I said while holding a glass of water.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ehhh?! " The three of them sudden screaming hysterically.

"* Cough *What the heck * cough *is wrong with You? "Kinohara say coughing due to choking when he drank his water.

"S - Shiro - kun, w - what you said you were going to go to high school Otonokizaka? " Umi asked me surprised for some reason.

What's the matter? They sudden hysterical scream like that. Possessed by spirits?

"Yes, why? We can't? " I said while I want to drink my water.

"Of course you can't! " Honoka said with hit the table. 'Why She so mad? '

"What do you mean? " Kinohara asked.

"I said you're not allowed go in there. That was a school for girls ONLY! " Add Honoka

"..."

"..."

"Pardon? " I said with surprised. 'I think my ears is error right now '

"I said that school is for girls only. " Honoka said.

*Brain processing* "WHAT?! " We both are now shouting hysterically.

OK, now... I'm in big trouble. I'm sure from her expression, she could not possibly lie about that... Otonokizaka...High...School... Is... The school... for... girl only?! What is in the world just happened?! I did not know that when Otonokizaka high school is a girls school. 'God, why did my life miserable like this? 'I begged God. Of course this is incredible great surprise me, I felt I really - really poor today (T_T)

"HOI, SHIRO! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?! WHAT YOU SAID WE APPLY TO SCHOOLS WHERE THERE IS GIRLS ONLY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! " Kinohara is very angry with me. Well, of course I know the reason he's mad at me. So I answered...

"Calm down Kinohara. I also don't know if Otonokizaka high school is a girls' school, so... "

"Huh... If so, could you tell me why you suggested we go to high school Otonokizaka?" He sighed, Kinohara ask for an explanation from me.

"... OK. "

 _Flash back..._

\- America -

1 year ago in the hotel...

I was on the balcony of my room looking at dark sky filled with beautiful luminous star. Somehow late at night like this, I'm not sleepy yet. A few moments later I heard a knock on the door in front of my room.

"Shi - chan, are allowed mom come in? " Said a woman in front of my door.

"Well come in, the door was unlocked anyway. " I answered still looking at the sky. 'It was definitely my mom.'

For a moment I said that, my mother entered. She was standing behind me, and then she spoke to me.

"You're not get sleep yet? It is late night already. " She told me with a sweet smile.

"Not yet, somehow I'm not feel sleepy you still awake too? " I turned to ask her.

Then she stood near me. "Hmph..." She smiled at me. 'I liked her smile. '

"Shi - chan, do you not feel sleepy because thinking of your friend, Kinohara? " She asked. I was surprised she say anything like that to me.

"Heheh... Mom you pretty good at reading my mind. Maybe yes, nor maybe no. " I said, looking up at the sky again.

Then, my mother suddenly hugged me and pat my head. "You do not worry about your friend, I think he is fine. "

"Mom..." I mumbled.

Then she let me go of her arms, and said... "Hey Shi - chan,there is something mom want to talk with you."

"Yes? " I said confused. While she went to my bed to take a sit.

"Come here, sit down next to me. " She says. I also headed to my bed to sit next to her.

"What are you want talking about Mom? "

"You know? If you are now you've grade 3 junior high school? " She said reminded me.

"Yeah, so? " I said I wondered what she meant.

"Are you determine to going to go to the next senior high school? " She told me about my future 'AGAIN'.

"* Inhale ** exhale * Mom, I am don't care with the name 'Future' " I said, dropping me to my bed.

"So... This mean you not determine yet? "

"Yeah, well ..." I said. 'I really don't care about it. '

"Why you do not sign up for Otonokizaka high school in Japan? " She said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Otonokizaka high school? In Japan? " I got back out of bed because of curiosity about it. "What kind of school is that? " I added, taking the paper from her.

"It was a school acquaintance's mother, Minami - san. You remember? " She says while showing photos of Minami - san.

"Yes, of course. " I said still busy reading the paper. 'that aunt, isn't? '

I read this paper a few moments, then my mom sudden go to the door.

"Huh? Mom, you going to bed now? " I said I realized that she was closing the door.

"Maybe. Tell Mom if you are interested in sign up to that school, ok? " She smiled as she closed the door.

 _End Flashback ..._

 **Kinohara POV.**

"That's it. " Shiro said as he drank the water.

"Wait a minute... So you mean that you are interested in applying to the school? " I asked him, felt something missing part of his story.

"No. " His answer is very simple.

"Hah? " The four of us confused about the answer.

"Isn't if you enroll into the school, you were interested in? " Kotori – chan turn asked him.

"Who says it? Don't you think that I am applying to the school, does not mean I'm interested. " Shiro says eating chocolate biscuits existing on dining table.

"Then you register the request of whom? " Umi said. Shiro increasingly made us curious about his story and answer.

"..." He frozen.

"Shiro? " I asked him because he in shock of questions Umi - chan.

"Shiro - kun? " Muttered the three of them.

What happened to him?

"I am home. " A voice from the entrance. We all also turned, It was Akira - chan.

"Ah, there are a lot of guests. " She says. And then she looked at me and said, "Ah! Kinohara - kun, long time no see! " She added as she hugged me tightly.

"Yo, Akira - chan. Already 7 years didn't meet isn't? You from Akihabara don't you? " I told her with a smile.

"Yes! But, Oni - chan doesn't want to take me there with him. So, I went by myself. " She told me with sad plus little bit mad face.

After she let me go of her arms from me, she looked at Honoka, Kotori, and Umi.

"Hey, Oni - chan. Who are they? " She now asks her brother.

"..." He still frozen.

"Oni - chan? I'm asking you, who are they? " Akira - chan said as she leaned toward Shiro.

Then, when Akira - chan want to hold her shoulders Shiro sudden stand up. "I want some fresh air on outside. " He said as he headed to outside.

"What's wrong with him? " I said irritably. Because he's mad for no reason.

"What wrong with Oni - chan? " Akira now ask me.

"Hell if I know. " I said I didn't care about him.

"He went into shock when I asked him. " Umi - chan explained to Akira - chan.

"Shock? " She said while sitting at the dining table chairs. "Oh yes, I still don't know who you are. Who are you? What is your relationship with Oni - chan? " She added.

"Re - relationship? " They blushing.

"Calm down Akira - chan, let me introduce who they are. Which is on the right side she is Honoka Kousaka, then which is in middle side is Kotori Minami, and the last one on the left side is Umi Sonoda. They are Shiro's friends. " I said to introduce the three of them. The three of them nodded, a sign of greeting.

"Honoka, Kotori, Umi, kah? Well, nice to meet you. I Akira Kagaya, Shiro younger sister. I hope we can become a good friends. " She nodded in greeting. "I'm going back to my room, think of your own home." She added as she headed the 2nd floor.

"I'm still wondering what happened to Shiro huh? He really suddenly got a shock when Umi - chan asked right? " I said, folding my arms.

"Maybe there's something bothering him? " The word from Honoka - chan answered a little doubt.

"What do you mean? " Kotori - chan asked Honoka - chan.

"How do I know? "

"Maybe we should go home now. I thought Shiro need some times for himself. " I said I stood up from my chair.

"OK. " Umi-chan said.

No One POV.

When Kinohara, Honoka, Kotori, and Umi return to they home, Shiro is on his backyard. He was standing in front of a tree that had not had more leaves, the tree close to the pool that contains fish - gorgeous. Without anyone knowing the reason, Shiro was crying for no reason.

"Dad... Mom..." He murmured.

 **Yeah, that was it. How is it guys? You enjoy it? Well, hope yes. So that was the reason why Shiro think Otonokizaka high school is an co – ed school. It doesn't make sense, right? I should upload the full version one... Maybe? I mean the flashback. And See ya in the next one.**


	7. Introduction

**Introduction**

 **I will little introduction my OC and little 'things ' about he/she. I not writes much in here because I feel sick, so... you know. Well, here you go, my OC introducting.**

Name : Shiro Kagaya

Date of birth : 29 February

Gender : Male

Blood type : A

Height : 172 cm

Favorite food : Ice Cream

Disliked food : Potato

Shiro has white hair and white eyes. His main character is Blue, though his outfits are often black. He live with his younger sister, Akira. He was rich and smart boy. His parents is death when he was 14 years old. But he realize something strange about his parents death, but he still doubt about his alleged. He has a butler named Maru, and his chef named Nana, and guard named Lan. Because his reputation was famous, he doesn't have many friends. Oh, and he has a pet and it's a parrot named Red. He has a childhood friend named Kinohara itsuki.

Name : Kinohara Itsuki

Date of birth : 25 December

Gender : Male

Blood type : AB

Height : 170 cm

Favorite food : Cookies

Disliked food : Fish

Kinohara has black hair and black eyes. His main character is white. He still has both of his parent but, he is a single son. He was Shiro childhood friend, also a simple boy but smart. And because both of them smart, they became a rival in tests. While Shiro goes to America with his family, Kinohara make friends with Honoka, Kotori, and Umi when they playing hide and seek. He close with Shiro sister, Akira.

Name : Akira Kagaya

Date of birth : 17 November

Gender : Female

Blood type : B

Height : 155 cm

Favorite food : Grape

Disliked food : Wry food

Akira has green hair and light green eyes. Her main character is light green. She is Shiro sister. She was beautiful, care, and friendly. She love her older brother so much. The reason Akira close with Kinohara is because they always go out together. She has a pet and it's a dog named Yuki. She didn't know much about 'The truth ' of her parents death, all she know about it is just all of it was an accident.


	8. Chapter 5

**Hi, all. What a pretty day today right? Oh well, whatever. This is the chapter 5 I was upload, and also... the last story. I hope this one is good, and please enjoy ^_^**

 **Anyway I don't use beta reader from prologue until this chapter. But... I will for the next time.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Love Live or any of the characters other than the OC.**

 **Story 1**

 **Otonokizaka High School part 5**

The next day...

 **Kinohara POV.**

Now I'm sitting on park bench, alone. It was the park that I and Shiro visited yesterday. I am here alone right now because I was waiting for my friends : Honoka, Kotori, and Umi. We, yesterday afternoon appointments because we feel there was something that happened to Shiro, we intend to visit him again.

"Why are they so long huh? " I mumbled. "It's been 30 minutes I waited for them. Tch, I hate waiting. " I added with a sigh.

A few moments later I saw three girls ran towards me, and they are someone who I waited for. They come with fatigue, perhaps because they ran out of earlier.

"Finally..." I mumbled.

"Sorry, we're late Kinohara - kun. " Honoka said still panting. And... Surely not just her who panting, but her friend to.

"Why are you late? You think how long I waited for you? " I told them in a voice rather high.

"You must be know what's the reason we're late, right? " That's the first words Umi tell me.

"... Let me guess. You guys late because, Honoka was overslept, right? " I tried to guess what Umi asked to me.

"Hahaha ... Yes, indeed. " Kotori answered.

"Ehehe ... Sorry. " Honoka apologized as she pull out her tongue a little.

Because I feel pity for them, I bought them a can of cold juice. We take a break in the park because they were exhausted. After I let them rest, we started leaving to Shiro's home.

"Yosh! You guys ready? " I asked them.

"Yes! " The three of them answered with vigor.

Shiro house with park distance is not too far away, so the walk to get there will not take long. On the way to the house of Shiro, the four of us are still confused as to what happened to him. Around a few meters from Shiro's house, we see someone in front of the gate of the house Shiro. He was a little boy. Out of curiosity who he is, we approached him.

"Hey, kid. What are you doing here? Looking Shiro? " I asked him.

He's like trying to press the intercom that berda's gate. Boys was about 6 years old. White-eyed, white-haired, and wear a neat clothes.

"No - nothing. I was just ... " He said such confusion.

"He's so cute..." Muttered Honoka advancing toward the child. The three of them came to observe the child closely.

"Yes, he's cute. "Add Kotori.

"By the way kid, what's your name? What is your relationship with Shiro? " I give him a lot of questions because I want to know who he is.

"The name... My name is... is ..." He talked like he was thinking about something.

"Calm down, calm down, Kinohara - kun. Instead, now we invited him in to the house Shiro - kun. You must be cold, right? " Umi says defending the boy.

"Y - yes! " The boy nodded excitedly.

"... OK. Then, I will call Maru on the intercom. " I said, heading for the intercom.

Ding, Dong ...

"Who's there? " Said someone from behind the gate. He is the man named Lan, I guess.

"Huh? Oh, we was Shiro's friend who came yesterday. Is Shiro's inside? " I replied.

"A friend of the young master? Oh, who came yesterday, huh? " He asked again.

"Yes! " Answer the three of us.

"You came looking for young master? But, sorry. The young master is not inside for now, he went out last night and today had not yet returned. " He's telling us.

"So. Do you know where he went, Lan - san? " I asked him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. Maybe you want to go inside? Miss Akira is in there, You may want to ask her. " He offered.

"Wait a minute. " I left and discussion with three of them. "So, now what? Shiro is not inside. " I said whispering.

"Perhaps we could ask Akira – chan where is Shiro - kun went? " Honoka asked.

"And maybe she knew where Shiro – kun went. " Add Umi.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if Akira knows where is Shiro went. Shiro the person rarely say ask for leave, but maybe we should try. How about - Eh? Where did he go? " I was surprised the boy disappeared.

"But he was just here a second ago" Kotori also confusion.

We are looking where he was going ...

"Hey, uncle. We may get into, right? Then please open the gates, please? " He went toward Lan.

"Ho - hoi ...! " I tried to stop him.

"All right, but be a good boy, ok? " Lan obey the word - said the boy.

"Yes! "

Lan went to the post to open the gate, and he was not kidding - he opened the gates for him.

"Lan - san, who exactly is this kid? " Umi asked Lan - san.

"Isn't he's a friend of young master? " He was just as confused.

"... I think he's not Shiro's friend or something like it. Who is he? " I said. Then I called the boy, "Hey, kid! Can you come here for a minute ?! " He was heading terrace.

He was coming toward us and said "What's the matter, Nii - chan? "

"Nii - chan? "I do not understand why he called me that.

"You're older than me, right? " He said. I nodded. "Or do you want me to call you anything else? "

"No, nevermind. By the way, what's your name? And what is your relationship with Shiro? " I asked.

"My name is..." He stop.

"Is? " The word Honoka curious.

"Axel. That is my name. " He continue.

"Axel? What a weird name. " Muttered Kotori.

"Are you from Japan? " I asked him again.

"No, I'm not. " He answered.

* bark * * bark *

The five of us look toward the sound, it was a black and white dog was with Lan - san moving towards us.

"I'm sorry, you all go first. I want to invite Yuki little walk around here. " Lan - san said, stroking the dog.

"Oh, so cute. His name is Yuki, huh? " Kotori said as he approached the dog.

* bark * * bark *

The dogs bark loudly towards Kotori, and Kotori quickly went away. Looks like this dog is not friendly with strangers. Fortunately Lan - san had to tie the dog on the neck.

"Hey, hey, Yuki. Don't do that, they are not bad people, so do not bite them, ok? " Lan - san said while soothing Yuki. "I'm sorry Yuki, he's not a bad dog actually. But, he only difficulty making friends with strangers so- " He was truncated because Yuki bonding strap out of his hands.

"Yuki! "

"Whoa, whoa ...! " I panicked because Yuki ran towards us.

I thought he ran towards us, but rather a dog began running toward the boy. And the dog jumped at him, and then licked him. The incident certainly makes us confused.

"What the? "

"Ahaha... Stop! That's tickled! " He said to the dog while pushing it. Then the boy was stroking the dog.

"Strange... I thought Yuki is not easy to make friends with strangers. " Lan – san mumbled.

"Maybe he knew? " Umi said.

"Hey uncle, so why do not you take Yuki out for a while? " Axel said as he pulled Yuki.

"Ah... Yeah, all right. " He obeyed the boy said, and then went with Yuki.

"Ah! You guys... What are you doing here? " Said someone from behind us.

We all look back. That's Akira, she was dressed neatly as if she wanted to go somewhere important. And there behind Akira, Maru and follow her. They both look of panic and in hurry.

"Akira - chan, where are you going in the morning like this? " Honoka asked her.

"Ah... I want to look for Oni - chan, he was missing from last night! " She said in a panic.

"Mi - missing ?! " The four of us said simultaneously.

 **Advertisement just past in middle of my story!**

 **Well guys, maybe it's rare for me to add some advertisement in middle my story. It's not an advertisement actually, but nevermind. I want to 'little bit chit chat ' with you guys about : Love Live. I heard Love Live! Sunshine was released on 2 July, few days ago. So I watch it yesterday, my react is...**

 **Me : Nah, all right. Let's watch Love Live! Sunshine. I'm pretty excited for this :)**

 **\- After watching –**

 **Me : Oh, well. What a good anime :( ( My body is shivering. )**

 **To be honest, after watch the first episode of Love Live! Sunshine... It make me cringe. I don't know why but, I just feel it, seriously. And the anime was not really different with Love Live! School Idol Project, don't you think? Well, I think enough for the 'little bit chit chat ' and continue for reading.**

"But-"

"Sorry, but I'm in hurry right now looking for Oni - chan first. We'll talk later. " She moved away from us and approached the car with Maru.

The four of us looked at each other... And we all intend to help find Shiro.

"Wait! Let us help you find him! " I offered them some help.

"... OK. "

The four of us entered into the car, luckily this car is enough for about eight people. Maru drive the car, I sat in front, and Honoka, Kotori, Umi, and Akira sat behind. I sit in front because it's no way I'll be sitting behind the three girls together. Then when we want to start to leave, I realized something that we left someone that is ... Axel. Rather than follow a panic, he just stood in silence while playing his phone.

"Hey kid, what are you doing there? Come in! You want to meet with Shiro, right? " I told him.

"Um... You guys just go without me, I'll wait here. " He said with a small smile sitting on the sofa.

"A - are you sure? " Honoka asked. He replied with a smile.

"Then, let's go! " I said.

"Roger that! " Answer Maru.

We went left the boy alone at Shiro's home.

"Who's that boy, Kinohara - kun? " Akira asked me.

"Is he looking for a young master? " Maru add questions.

"I don't know who he is, but he says he knows Shiro. If I'm not wrong his name is... er... I wonder? " I said holding my chin as he recalled the boy's name.

"Axel Kinohara - kun, Axel. Try to clear your head a bit, Kinohara - kun. " Umi says with a frown.

"Ah...! Yes, Axel was his name. Do Shiro had family members or something named Axel? " I ask because I do not know who he is and wanted to know who he is.

"Axel... Axel... I think Oni - chan does not have a anybody named Axel, right Maru? " She said she answered hesitantly toward Maru.

"I thought so too. " He said, still focused drive.

"So, who exactly is he? "Kotori said softly.

We forget about it for now and focusing looking for Shiro now. After a few minutes of driving around we are looking for Shiro, there are no results. However, even though we asked people around, but still, no one knows. That in the end we found something ... well, yeah something. It happened when we asked a grandmother who was in a side street.

"Shiro? " Grandma asked again. We nodded. "Ah, you mean dog named Shiro was at home next my house? " She continued.

"Hah? Dog? " We all confusion.

"No, not a dog. Kagaya Shiro, grandma you know? " Akira improve the question.

"... Oh, of course! Is he a famous magician? "

"Yes! " We say the same.

"Kau see him? " I added.

"Ah, no. " She says.

We all sullen against the grandmother answers, we immediately leave her. Nearly the early afternoon, we were all almost desperate. That in the end we could not find anything, after almost half a day. So, we gave up and returned to Shiro's home. There we were greeted by Lan - san and Axel. When we got out of the car ...

"How is it? Did you find someone named Shiro Kagaya? " Axel quipped with a smile.

"Why you look happy? He was missing, you know? " I said with a little miffed at him. He just giggled.

"Did you find young master? " Lan – san asked us with a worried face.

"No. But... Is Oni – chan come back? " Akira in a sad tone. They both shook their heads.

"Then, exactly where he was going? "

 **Axel POV.**

Hmm... How pity they are feel lost of people who are important to them. But...

"Hey, why we not eat first? You have not had lunch instead from daylight, right? " I told them.

"... Well, I guess we better fill our stomachs first. " Kinohara tried to vibrant.

"Yes, you're right. We can continue to looking for him tomorrow. " Umi said in a low tone.

"So, we will continue looking for him tomorrow? " Akira with a bit of a panic.

"Yes, after all, is almost night. It will be difficult if we look for it at night, right? And also we all tired. " Kotori tried to calm Akira.

"We just can hope that if he is fine. " I'm calming Akira.

"If so, should the four of us drove to our each home. " Honoka said with little enthusiasm.

The four of them went away leaving the house. While I, Akira, Maru, and Lan still in the yard, was silent. Then I look for the opportunity to speak with Maru to discuss something with him. Before Akira want to ask me, I pulled Maru away from them both.

"So-"

"Maru - san, can I talk with you? There's something I want to talk to you. " I told him as I pull him.

"Yes, what up? " He asked kindly.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done talking to you. " Shouts Akira.

"Just a minute too! " I replied. I and Maru went away from them, we are heading towards the gate where Lan work. Before starting the conversation, I looked around before the start.

"So what do you want to talk about? " Maru asking me.

"Uhm... How do I start it? I don't know where to start ... " I said in a low voice.

"Calm down. Actually, what are you want to talk about with me? " He said.

"Maru ... Would you believe ..." I stopped.

"Believe what? " He followed my words.

* Whisper * "Do you believe that I'm Shiro? "

"WHAT?! " He said with surprise.

"Shhhh... Don't be so loud. " I said softly, put my index finger in front of my mouth.

"I do not believe that is YOU. " He told me to approach my face.

"I knew it... Then, how about this? " I said, pointing pendant I wear.

"T - that's ...! " He became more surprised.

"What now? You believe me? "I said while showing the pendant I wore.

"But, if it was YOU... Why do you get like this? " He asked.

"It's long story. Now there I want to do and I need you to help me. Do you want to help me? " I speak a little serious with him.

"... All right, I'll help. " He answered.

"OK. Then, let's go now! " I said, pulling his hand.

"G – go where? " He asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now let's go to the car. " I refuse to answer his question.

We finally went to the car, and Akira had asked us.

"You... Where are you going? " She asked confused. "I was not finished talking to you! " We ignored her.

"Come on! " I shouted.

We were off to a place that I want. While Akira ...

"Huh ...! " She sighed.

A few days later...

Still in **Axel POV**.

It's been almost a week Akira, Kinohara and the others are looking Shiro. Even some TV shows began to thrash about existence Shiro. And not just TV, daily newspaper was also to appear on it. Until, Shiro's home began frequented by reporters from various media.

'Where is the presence of the famous magician, Shiro Kagaya? ' That's the title of most news. Well, Kinohara and others are still trying to find a 'friend' of their current whereabouts is unknown. But... As time went on Shiro rumors began to spread. And because of rumors that are warm, there is a rumor that one of the most famous namely, Shiro Kagaya have been killed. Yes killed, most of them said that if he was killed, and some say he committed suicide. Because of this rumor the warmest or popular, some of the media began to side with the rumor 'this'.

"I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS! " Kinohara say it with anger and banged the table.

"Kinohara - kun, calm down. We need not believe in what the media say. " Honoka soothing Kinohara.

"But... It's been almost one week Oni - chan does not return or be found. Do... Is he really already... Dead? "Akira said it was close to tears.

"Akira - chan! Do not say that! " Umi says try not to believe the media say.

"But, Umi - chan ..." Kotori began siding rumors.

"Police are now helping looking for Shiro was also not getting any results, as well as. " I sum up the newspaper I was reading.

"No way..." they murmur.

"Here, you should chill your head first. " Maru prepare several cups of tea for us.

"Thank you, Maru! "I told him. He smiled.

"Maru, are YOU not worried about Shiro? " Kinohara looked at Maru.

"Me? Of course I also are concerned about the young master, but... " He paused.

"But what? "

"The young master always said:" Don't you worry if something happens to me, I would have been fine. I promise. " That's it. So, I believe the young master wherever he is certainly fine. " He said with a smile, even though I knew that he was worried or sad.

"...! "We were all shocked.

 **Uhm... So, did you enjoy this one? I hope you did. That was the last story, and I know what are you guys thinking after reading this chapter. And I appreciate any suggestion review. Thanks you guys for reading. Bye - bye ~**


End file.
